In a typical automatic warehouse, a pair of racks are disposed on a floor surface in a parallel at an interval, a rail is laid on the floor surface in the space between the racks, and a travelling body including a loading apparatus travels on the rail. In this configuration, however, when the racks are high, the height of a mast on the loading apparatus must be increased, resulting in unstable loading. In addition, the floor surface in the space between the racks is occupied by the rail and travelling body, preventing easy maintenance.
It is an object of the present invention to allow the space between the racks to be used easily for maintenance and to enable an article to be transferred and loaded appropriately between the travelling body and racks.
It is an additional object of the present invention to further stabilize the elevation and lowering by means of the elevating rail.
It is an additional object of the present invention to enable an article to be loaded on both racks appropriately even if the space between the racks is narrower than in a conventional type.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a structure of an automatic warehouse with an increased capacity.